


[Fan Art] Embers

by x57



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fire, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Shota, Shotacon, Young Credence, bone, flesh, sin and religious undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: Sin of the mind. Sin of the heart. Witches will burn.





	[Fan Art] Embers

**Author's Note:**

> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://pixiv.me/x57) to view.

[View outside AO3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jnut6mujho8petj/Credence-Embers-fin-pub.jpg?raw=1)

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)  
  



End file.
